


A Mother's Secret

by jalendavi_lady



Series: Winry And Roy series from fma_fic_contest [11]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist
Genre: Canon - First Anime, Community: fma_fic_contest, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-12
Updated: 2010-02-12
Packaged: 2017-10-13 05:22:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/133431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jalendavi_lady/pseuds/jalendavi_lady
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After spending the first watch on the Rockbell family porch contemplating the struggle ahead, Roy Mustang goes inside thinking he'll be spending the rest of the night asleep on the couch. But he's not the only one who's spent the first hours of the night deep in thought...</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Mother's Secret

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for the Comfort (100-250 words) prompt at [](http://www.livejournal.com/users/fma_fic_contest/profile)[**fma_fic_contest**](http://www.livejournal.com/users/fma_fic_contest/) .
> 
> The idea of Winry having had uncles came from a line in Episode 3 that, at least to me, makes it sound like Pinako had more than one deceased son.

Mustang sat, contemplating what was to come.

Hawkeye came outside. “Reporting for duty, sir.”

He hoped the darkness hid his face. “Your watch, Lieutenant.”

“Good night, sir.”

He went inside.

His blanket on the couch was gone.

In its place sat Pinako Rockbell.

And she looked like she'd been weeping.

“Ma'am, I...”

“Shush. Let me talk a moment.”

“Of course.”

“Urey wasn't the only son I lost in Ishbal. And yes, I know.” Her breath was ragged. “Elias and Rambert were infantry. It wasn't even a year into the war...”

She choked up.

“Winry was just a baby. She doesn't remember them. In time, Urey just couldn't stand hearing the war reports anymore, and... they went.”

Silence.

“I thought there was something rotten going on, but I've kept quiet.” Her voice was worn but determined. “That's what you're opposing.”

He nodded. “Yes, Ma'am.”

“Then you need better than a cramped night on a couch, if you're planning to fix the system that took my boys away. The second guest room is still empty.”

He walked over, unable to suppress the impulse.

“Please forgive me this, Mrs. Rockbell.”

And then he hugged her.

Eventually, Pinako lightly pushed him away.

He stepped back.

“I'm hoping for your success... and your survival.”

“Thank you.” He bowed his head to her, deeply moved. “Thank you.”

“Go get some sleep, Colonel.”

“Yes, Ma'am.”

She smiled weakly.


End file.
